NIA funded research programs using rodents to model aging processes and age-related diseases in humans require animals of defined genotype and controlled environmental and health status. Only with the meticulous, long-term control of genetic and environmental variables is it possible to maintain relevant animal models that may be used to study many of the biological and behavioral processes in aging. Therefore, a continuous supply of genetically defined, well characterized inbred and hybrid laboratory animals is essential for a program of research on aging. The purpose of this project is to develop, maintain and distribute a standing colony of aged F344 rats for use by investigators in studies of aging.